fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Natalie Hall
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Natalie was born to two high-up, prissy emmisary parents. At first, she was their pride and joy. Natalie was gorgeous in every way, and her parents never failed to show her off. It was only once she started Foxfire that her troubles began. Natalie was average for an elf. She always got Bs and Cs, which would've been fine with any other parent, but hers were horrified. They put her through every tutoring program there was, and Natalie started buckling from stress. This went on for two years, her parents getting more and more frustrated as time went by. And as every other child started to manifest, Natalie didn't. Her parents were worried, and took her to an old family doctor. It was there that she was declared Talentless. Her parents instantly disowned her. She was dropped off at her aunts house, never to be seen with her parents again. Natalie had always held on to the bleak hope that her parents loved her, but now even that was shattered. Her aunt took Natalie in, and took care of her. Natalie started school again, and this time it was worse. Now that she was Talentless and was disowned, many of her "friends" started to turn of her. She was the laughing stock of Foxfire, always having her locker spray-painted or her homework shredded. Natalie hated every second of it, and it was at this time that she started to love History. Her Elvin History teacher heard of the torture Natalie was put through, and found excuses for her to spend time in her room. She wouldn't pry, just talk about her life and some things that happened. Natalie began to warm up to her, even if it took some time. Then the teacher suddenly left Foxfire. Natalie was in her last level, and crushed. A long string of subs were pulled in, and they couldn't find a replacement. When Natalie finished her last level, she left Foxfire, and helped her aunt on her ranch. Once Natalie turned 20, she applied for the position of Elven History teacher, and was accepted. Now she teaches there, still wondering about the old woman who helped her through the hardest times in her life. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Natalie's very creative, loyal, and generous. She can be pessimistic at times, but someone has to do it. She isn't one for sugar-coating, and will tell you the actual truth, no matter how rude it is. Her mood varies on the day, she might yell at you one day and give you candy the next. She is very short tempered, so don't pick a fight with her unless you know what your doing. Natalie can read people just by asking them a few simple questions, and many students have come to love her despite her hard edges. She has an aura of mystery around her, hence no one knows about her past. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Collarbone-lengthe blond hair and intense navy blue eyes. Her model is Jennifer Lawrence. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? An avid reader, good at reading people and understanding them. Bad at keeping her temper in Check. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved